


Field of Dreams

by RumbleFish14



Series: Cut Scenes [3]
Category: Shameless (US), Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Cheating, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Sneaking Around, mosher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: After Noel and Cameron's little closet tryst, things have been too awkward to let it continue. They have to shoot the baseball field scene and Noel decides to try and work it out before then(Season 5, episode 10)





	1. Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> And Mosher is back! please read all tags, unless you know this series, then please continue...

Field of dreams  
Chapter 1- Midnight Confessions

You ever fuck up so bad that there may not be a way to fix it? That’s where he was. That’s where he’d been for weeks now. Ever since he basically told Cameron to fuck off after their little closet tryst, things had been bad. So bad that he was sure there was no way to undo the damage. But can you fix it if you don’t really try?

For days after that, Noel couldn’t even look at him. They moved through scenes invisible as Cameron and Noel, literally only existing as their characters. Cameron wanted nothing to do with him after that, after how badly he’d treated him. Pretty much kicking him away the second that post orgasmic glow subsided, told him it was a mistake, which it was but he had been heartless about it. Ashamed of himself. Of wanting what he shouldn’t. 

Everyone noticed how estranged they were. How their friendship seemed to have vanished into thin air. Noel lied and said work got in the way, he was just stressed and tired…blah blah blah. Lies. All of them. Cameron behaved as if he didn’t exist, keeping contact to the bare minimum and their working relationship took a massive hit. A total of 15 minutes in that closet had fucked over years of their friendship, of their working relationship, all down the drain.

The question he asked himself, over and over again; even when he didn’t have the balls to come clean to Layla, even when he replayed that constantly in his mind, even when he used it as porn to get off in the best way possible, the most satisfying thing he’d ever experienced; if the risk was worth that 15 minutes of heavenly bliss. Of pure ecstasy. 

He had every tendency to leave, to quit and say bye-bye Mickey Milkovich and Shameless and stay as far away from Cameron as possible. He couldn’t because of his contract. The last thing he wanted was to get sued. The show would plummet if they had to recast his now famous character, it would be awful and that was too much guilt and regret for him to handle.

Part of the reason he didn’t quit, far before he approached John about the subject, was the yellow tulip he found stuck in his hotel room door just after leaving the set that day. He had been so ashamed of his weakness for that sweet smile and sparkling green eyes, disloyal to Layla even if he didn’t feel as awful as he should have. Or the fact that not feeling awful bothered him more then what they’d done. That tulip made him smile when he was close to tears and stumbling into his room after one too many beers. He had no idea who had left it or how they knew it was his favorite, but it swayed him to stay. 

Why stay because of a simple flower? Because it meant that someone knew what he was going through at that time. Maybe not the specifics of why he was going through it, but they tried to show that some things were always beautiful, no matter what. Was it odd that someone knew what his favorite flower was? Maybe. But it was the sweetest thing he’d gotten in years and that itself was just fucking sad. It told him that if his friendship with Cameron was as important to him as they both knew it was, that he needed to fix it before it was beyond repair.

Where did that leave him at the moment? Only one day away from the Gallavich ballpark sex scene, it left him where it always did, nervous, over excited. It left him pacing the floor of his hotel room, twisting a fresh tulip between his fingers. This time, it had been left at the front desk for him when he checked in. How anyone aside from the cast and crew knew where he was didn’t interest him as much as the butterflies in the belly feeling he got because of it.

Noel needed to make up with Cameron before tomorrow otherwise the scene would not work. Sexual tension was one thing, this shit…whatever you want to call it, would be impossible to work with. It was nearing 10 and the darkness had fully set over Chicago and Cameron was right down the hall. Just a few doors down from him. For the better part of an hour he was trying to get the courage to do it. Even as the night slipped away, even if Cameron was already asleep, he needed to do it tonight.

Noel shook his head, impressed with himself how much of a child he was being. “It’s just Cameron,” he mumbled as he looked down at the tulip, “how bad can it be?”

With fake confidence and a few drinks in him from dinner, Noel tossed the tulip on his pillow, grabbed his phone and his key card and decided to get it over with. It wasn’t as easy as it sounded. The entire time, just a few feet from their doors and he was a nervous wreck. He spent too much time convincing himself he could do this, that he didn’t figure out what the fuck he was supposed to say when he got there….if Cameron opened the door, if he didn’t get slugged in the face for being a prick. 

The door was suddenly very frightening as he stood stock still in front of it. He felt like someone was waiting for him to show up at Cameron’s door and accuse them of getting off together…as ludicrous as that sounded. No one was there. The hallway was empty, he was alone, and he was freaking the fuck out. Noel steadied his breathing, tried to hear past his heart and listened for any signs that Cameron was awake. For a moment it was quiet, until the sound of a muffled moan. He jumped back like the door had bit him, but the sound stopped. Had he been imagining things? Did Cameron have company? 

The idea that he might have company was enough of an incentive to tap on the door loud enough to be heard over that moaning sound. His heart beat fast as he heard shuffling on the other side, followed by the click of locks being undone, a twist of the doorknob and there he was. It didn’t matter what shit he thought all night about doing, or how wrong it had all felt after, how bad of an idea this was, Noel couldn’t think of anything aside from how sparkly Cameron's eyes looked under the low lighting, or how fast that sweet smile slipped when Cameron realized who was at the door.

A punch to the face wouldn’t have been less painful then that shit was. 

“Noel…”

Noel shook his head, cutting him off from what he was about to say. That it was late, that he wasn’t going to do this. Or just to leave. He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t think he could physically take it. “It’s important.” 

Disbelief flashed through Cameron’s eyes, even a little anger and it was all his fault. All of it. They stood like that for what felt like ages, eyes meeting for more than five seconds for the first time in weeks. Noel stood with his shoulders back and his hands stuffed onto his pockets, willing his eyes and his face to show that he didn’t come to fight. 

It seemed to work because Cameron moved away from the door, holding it open. Signaling for him to come inside. Noel muttered a soft ‘thanks' and slipped inside. The door closed, locking them in like so many days ago. They both felt it, the air had that charge to it. One move and electricity would crackle between them like lightning. 

“So, what do you want?” Cameron asked as he walked barefoot to the table and grabbed his opened beer. “It’s late and we have work tomorrow.”

The cold tone hurt much more than he anticipated. Which is what Cameron probably had felt that day. It was fucking awful. He ignored the sharp pang in his gut and spoke, but kept by the door, ready to bolt at any minute.

“We can’t do this anymore Cam.” He motioned between them, literally addressing the elephant in the room. “It was tolerable during other scenes, but it won’t help us tomorrow.”

Cameron scuffed. “I think we are all set for tomorrow. We get a chance to actually fight, relieve some of that tension.”

Noel groaned, his would be like pulling teeth. “You know that’s not the part I’m talking about Cam.” He quirked his eyebrows and it sparked something in those green eyes. Whatever it was, made Cameron take a big drink of that beer.

“You talking about the kissing shit? Because we’ve done that a million times. It hardly requires a midnight visit to talk.”

Noel stood still as Cameron moved around the room. He resembled a caged animal. Pacing back and forth with his tail twitching in annoyance. From the table to the trash to toss the beer, to the mini fridge to get another, then back to the table. Each step was like a tiger pacing the entrance of his cage. Ready to strike the second something got too close. Too bad that something was him.

It seemed like skirting the details of why he was really there was not the way to go. That it would be better to get right to the point, and maybe that’s why Cameron was acting this way. Maybe he was tired of the games. 

“I’m sorry.” He spoke so quietly he wasn’t sure if Cameron heard him until he stopped pacing. “I know that hardly makes anything better, but I really am sorry.”

Cameron turned to look at him, arms crossed over his chest and his chin jutted out in defense. “Sorry for what?”

This was to be a full confession/apology. No half-assing it. “I’m sorry for what I did. And how I did it.”

“To be clear, are you sorry it happened in the first place or sorry for treating me like a whore after?”

That blow was like a literal punch to the face. But it was nothing but the truth. That’s exactly how he’d treated him. Noel met his eyes, showing how sorry he was. “I’m sorry for treating you that way.”

They both understood in that moment, that he never apologized for it happening in the first place. That itself made Cameron relax slightly, dropping his defensive post and returning to his beer. 

“I know why you freaked out Noel. In case you didn’t notice at that time, I was freaked the fuck out too.”

Noel nodded at his soft tone. 

“And even if it was just the heat of the moment type thing, doesn’t mean that we didn’t want it.”

God, his voice was so soft now. Soft like it had been at 15, that first day he met him. “Is that all it was, the heat of the moment? Because we we’re trapped in the mood we created in that bedroom?”

Cameron shrugged. “I can’t speak for you, but I’ve had this feeling for a while now. The feeling that the lines between us got blurred somewhere.”

Noel had felt that too. Even from before that damn lap dance episode. He said that very same thing to himself when he realized where his train of thought had been going. Or why he had gotten hard at those times. Why he had thoughts of Cameron in his head all the time. Was it really just because of their fake relationship? 

“I felt it too.” He said after a moment and saw the flicker of surprise cross his face. “I don’t know when it happened or even what the hell it is, but it’s there.”

Cameron found himself smiling before he rubbed a hand over his face to brush it away. “Tell me what it feels like for you and maybe we can actually talk about what the hell happened.”

When Cameron nodded to the couch, Noel nodded back and took a seat. He didn’t get too comfortable, but at least he wasn’t hovering at the door, ready to bolt any second. “To keep from sounding stupid and trying to act like I understand any of this, I’m just going to be blunt and say it.”

Cameron nodded, bracing himself.

Noel let all those inappropriate thoughts and feelings come crashing to the surface. This was about to sound somewhere between a sexual proposition and dirty talk but there was no easy way to describe shit he had no idea what it felt like.

“I’ve had thoughts about you I shouldn’t.” Noel began, shifting under that stare. “Lately, when you’re around I can’t take my eyes off you.” Cameron let out a gasp of surprise, but he chose to ignore it and keep going. “I notice shit I didn’t notice before. Like how different your body looks and the way you look at me. I wonder why even the slightest contact with you makes me hard. It makes me want for the shit we do, the sexual shit, to be real. To see if it would feel as good as we make it look.”

Noel took a deep breath; his face was hot from embarrassment and the fear of that rejection. He couldn’t even look at Cameron again, just like he couldn’t before.

“During that bedroom scene, I wanted you.” He continued before Cameron shut him down or kick him out and call him a perv. “I could feel you grinding against me, moaning into my ear and saying my name…” his body gave an involuntary shudder. “I know I wanted to slip my hand between the sheets and grip your thigh to urge you to keep going. I wanted to demand to feel more, harder or faster and for my shorts to disappear.”

“Noel…” 

Just Cameron saying his name like that made him shift to avoid the painful push of his zipper. Even now, halfway into a fight and he was aroused. “I wanted it to happen Cam. And it did in the closet. It fucking happened and it felt so goddamn good…” he shut his eyes so it could play on fast forward in his mind. “But it freaked me out because it was so easy to let it happen. I wanted it. I urged you to keep going and dished out the same shit.”

Cameron took a few steps forward until he was sitting on the other end of the couch and he looked shocked. Eyes wide, mouth slightly parted and he was silent, like he had no idea what to say.

“Even before that, during the lap dance part, I know you felt how hard I was.” He gave an anxious chuckle, feeling sweat trickle down his neck. “I had to force myself not to touch you. My hands fucking shook with the need to hold onto you when you moved.”

“Fuck,” Cameron groaned and licked his dry lips.

Noel tracked the movement, unable to look away until he was done. “You know what I wanted to do?” Cameron shook his head and Noel split his legs wider, trying to make room. “I wanted to kiss on your neck and tell you how good it felt. I wanted to hear those deep gasps you give; I wanted to touch and feel and just fucking enjoy it all.”

Noel watched as Cameron shifted also. Crossing and uncrossing his legs. Leaning back, then forward. His legs split wide before he let it tap quickly against the floor. Green eyes darted to his lips, then away and back again. The tension was there again, no longer angry but sexual.

“It freaked me out how much I wanted all of it. How easy it would be to give in and drown in that feeling.” 

“So you left.” Cameron spoke after a few long minutes trying to keep the tremble from his voice. “You’re not the only one who felt all of that. I wanted it to. Hell, I’m the one who made that first move.”

Noel closed his eyes again to see it again. The look Cameron gave him when he was about to kiss him. 

“And I know how fucking weird it is to know you’re attracted to a guy.” 

Noel met his eyes. “I’ve played a gay character a time or two before, and it never made me feel like this Cam. If anything, I was uncomfortable with it. It didn't feel like this.”

“I don’t want to sound cliched but it’s all about chemistry, and we have it.”

Noel chuckled because that was so cliched but the laughter died as quickly as it surfaced. “That’s not the only issue with this. I’m seeing someone Cam. Like a serious thing.”

Cameron nodded because he already knew that. “So am I Noel, not as committed but no less real. And I still want it.” he stood up. 

Noel felt his body break out into goosebumps as Cameron stood in front of him, literally in his face and from this angle, he could tell what he said had the desired affect on Cameron's body. He was hard and pressed against his sweats. He was aware that Cameron knew he was looking and he didn'lt hide the fact that he was. He just forced his eyes up to figure out what was happening.

“You still want what Cam?” Noel asked and licked his lips because he knew it was coming. Noel held his breath as Cameron leaned down, hovering over him and his entire body came alive, aching to get that feeling back.

Cameron didn’t stop leaning down until their foreheads pressed together and they were sharing the same breath. “I still want you.”

This time, it was Noel who moved up to connect their lips and it was twice as hungry as that other kiss. His hand moved to Cameron’s neck, holding him close while his other went to one of his legs, urging him forward and it was as if they had always done this because Cameron straddled his lap in an instant, quick and smooth. 

“Cam,” Noel gasped between hot and heavy kisses. Twisting of their tongues, tilting to get in deeper. To taste more. Both of his hands moved to Cameron's hips, just like he wanted to before and couldn’t.

They both wanted this. Whatever it was. Whatever that connection meant, they wanted it. It didn’t matter if he was with Layla and Cameron was still with Sadie or not. They faded to the back of their minds until it was just them two, kissing and touching and chasing that high.

“God, you feel just as good as you did last time.” Cameron groaned and threaded his fingers into his hair. “This is what I wanted that day, the fucking dance. I wanted to run my hands through your hair and feel how soft your lips were.”

Noel nodded because that day brought so many urges to the surface for him as well. “You’re wearing more and it feels twice as good.” His hands slipped down to Cameron’s thighs and squeezed until he gasped, then moved them up and back to get two handfuls of his ass, spanning the area with his fingers before he squeezed. “This was all I could think about Cam. Squeezing your ass in those tight little shorts.”

“Fuck, I’m so hard Noel.” Cameron had his eyes closes as their heads rested together. “You get me so hard.”

Noel didn’t have a clear plan when he pushed his hips up, grinding into Cameron’s ass, only that it had him throwing his head back as he groaned and urged Cameron to grind against him. “Feels so damn good.” He squeezed his ass and pushed agaisnt him again. “Can you feel me Cam?”

“I feel everything.” He groaned again and pushed his ass down over and over again. “You have too many clothes on.” He pushed his hands up through the bottom of Noel’s shirt and shuddered as he felt hot skin. 

“We both have too many on.” Noel replied hotly as he released the death grip he had on his ass and slid his hands up the back of his shirt. “Fuck, you feel good.” Better than good. Soft skin over hard muscles, tensing and pulling as he moved. 

They moved together like they went together for years. Pushing and pulling, giving as well as reieveing. Each move the other countered with the next one. Leaving them grinding against each other, unable to stop kissing or touching. Pulling at their clothes and swallowing each gasp and desire. It didn’t matter that they didn’t know all the steps to this. 

The soft skin of a woman turned onto hard muscle, breasts became firm pecs, blunt nails instead of long or painted. The smell of sweat and cologne instead of flowery perfume. Soft pleas turned into demanding growls. It was a mans body, hard and a little rough with five o’clock shadow but they craved each new sensation.

“I don’t know how this works Noel.” Cameron asked as he moved back enough to tug his shirt up and off until he was bare chested. “God.”

Noel blushed a little and made them even by taking Cameron’s off too. “You don’t know how what works?” his hands moved over soft skin, unable to get enough now that he allowed himself to feel it.

“You know, this…”he tried to convey his point with a sultry roll of his hips, feeling Noel press against his ass at the same time Noel gripped his lower back and pushed him back down. “Fuck, I can’t believe how good it feels.”

Noel knew what he meant by ‘this'. As in this, sex with a man, or at least heavy foreplay. Now, that wasn’t meaning they were about to have sex, they were probably far from it and it would probably help if they knew what the hell they were doing. 

“Guess we need to find out what we like better,” he said through tight lips as his teeth clenched each time Cameron's ass moved against him. “Do you like this better then when we were in the closet?”

They each laughed at that…because technically, they were still in the closet.

“Better than grinding into you instead of on you?” Cameron asked as he pushed his hands into Noel’s hair. “I miss the red.”

Noel smiled. “I think you have enough red for the both of us.” He moved one hand up to slide into red hair, lightly pulling. “And yes, that’s what I meant. Does this feel better?”

Cameron chuckled nervously. “My dick was hard both times Noel, it all feels good.” 

Noel knew he was hard. He could feel it pressed against his stomach each time Cameron moved. And it wasn’t the first time Cameron had been hard around him, but it was the first time he was fully able to act on what he wanted. One hand moved to slide from Cameron's ass, then down his thighs and up a little to stroke the hardness under his sweats.

“Holy shit, Noel,” Cameron’s eyes rolled back, his head literally fell back and he desperately pushed against his hand. “Fuck, it feels so damn good. Keep going.”

Noel licked his dry lips, his mouth had fallen open both from how hard he was, to how he reacted when he touched him, to how fucking big he felt. It seemed like his entire hand wasn’t big enough to cup him fully. But Cameron loved it. Noel touched him like he would touch hismelf and it seemed to work.

“I-I gotta feel you too.” Cameron moaned against his lips before capturing them in another deep kiss. Pushing his tongue against Noel’s to find that easy going rhythm they had. He slid off his lap, even when Noel tried to keep him there with a from hand on his thigh. “Let me feel you.”

Noel groaned against his mouth and released his hold so Cameron could fumble with his belt and the button on his jeans. Each time Cameron fumbled, his hand or fingers brushed against him and turned him into a writhing mess. “You nervous?”

The button finally popped and Cameron spread the zipper wide enough to see boxers underneath. “Nervous to touch you?”

Noel nodded. “Your hands are shaking.” He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. 

Cameron looked at his hands, squeezing them into fists before releasing and shaking them. “A little. I just want it to feel good.”

Noel chuckled, breathless. “It already feels good.” He glanced down to Cameron’s lap and decided to go for it. He moved closer, one arm around the back of the couch, the other moving to his lap. His hand barely shook as he easily slipped it into his sweats, past damp boxers and gripped him loosely.

“Oh God, Noel…” Cameron groaned and closed his eyes.

“Just relax,” he kissed along Cameron’s jaw, trying to keep him from freaking out about how fucking good and right this all felt. He slowly started stroking from thick base to leaking tip and once again he was impressed with how big he actually was. “I guess they didn’t lie about packing 9 inches, hmm?”

Cameron managed a laugh before it turned into a groan. “No, they didn’t.” He let himself shamelessly pant for a few minutes, totally impresses with Noel's ability to touch him like that, before he spoke again. “Is it just me, or does every thing feel different?Better?”

Noel shook his head and kept up that steady pace with his hand, groaning as he leaked into his palm, slicking the way. “It’s not just you, it does feel so much better because it’s you.”

Noel moved to Cameron’s ear, then his neck, slowly kissing a wet path over his skin. Cameron was panting at a steady pace, licking his lips as they dried. The hand at the base of his neck kept tightening, pulling at it. Just looking at him all blissed out like this made him twice as hard and he really wanted Cameron to touch him.

With his free hand, Noel grabbed Cameron’s, waited until he pried his eyes open, before he moved it to his opened jeans. “I want you to touch me.”

Cameron nodded. “Fuck, guess I got carried away.”

Noel smiled at the bashfulness and eagerly watched Cameron’s big hand slip into his jeans, past his bunched up boxers and pushed his hips forward the moment he grabbed him. 

“God,” he closed his eyes, matching his rhythm with Cameron's. It felt so fucking good when Cameron touched him. Better then it ever did with Layla. His hand was larger, rougher and he could see his biceps flex with each stroke. “You never answered me Cam.” 

“I don’t know which I like better.” He groaned. “But I can’t stop thinking of pressing you against the wall, or the way your ass felt against me.”

Uncontrollable lust flared up his back at the admission, taking him back into that closet where Cameron rutted against his ass like he needed it to live. How hard and ready he was, how certain he seemed. Or how easy it was for both of them to realize how good it felt that way. Good enough to have them coming together. 

Cameron stopped stroking and it took a moment for him to realize it before he stilled his own hand. They looked at each other, flushed and panting, slightly messed up hair from running their fingers through it too much. 

“What is it?” Noel asked, unable to keep his dick from twitching.

“Before you got here, I was trying to google it.” Cameron said quickly as he blushed.

“Google what?” He asked but Cameron wouldn’t meet his eyes. And then it clicked, the moan he’d heard before he opened the door, and now Cameron saying he tried to look it up. He had been working up the courage to look up gay sex. “Did you?”

Cameron shrugged. “Clicked on the first one just as you got here.” He looked over to the bed. 

Noel followed his eyes and saw the opened laptop sitting on it. “Would you have watched it if I didn’t knock?” he didnt know why, but there was something…well, everything sexy about knowing Cameron would be beating off to gay porn if he hadn’t showed up. 

“I would have.” Cameron answered with a blush. “Wanna watch with me?”

Noel groaned. “You know this is gonna end up messy, right?”

Cameron gave a low growl. “Fuck yeah it will.”

Cameron stood up, leaving him eye to groin with just how very hard he was. His eyes glanced to Cameron’s as he sat up, seeing the heat behind that stare, over what position he was in. “You okay?” He asked playfully, even though he knew Cameron was far from okay.

Cameron took an involuntary step forward. “I think you know the answer to that.”

Noel did know. And he wanted to see how not okay he was. Which was the main reason why he leaned forward a little more, eyes still trained up on his face, as he got within breathing distance of Cameron’s groin. For a moment, they just stayed that way. Staring at each other. Noel was tempting him to push forward and Cameron was being tempted by it. 

In the end, it was Cameron who made that first move…

Noel stayed still as Cameron’s hand moved into the back of his hair, lightly combing through it before he gripped it and pulled him forward until his face was resting against Cameron’s bulge. He kept his eyes up the entire time, watching how the green turned into molten fire. 

Noel let his hands move to Cameron’s legs, slowly smoothing up and down the long length of them. Instead of overthinking the fact that he had no idea how to suck dick, he slowly moved his head, nuzzling against him. 

“Noel.” Cameron whispered but kept his eyes open to watch and kept a tight grip in his hair. “This shouldn’t look so damn good.”

“No, it shouldn't.” He whispered but made no move to stop. He kept at at it, moving his face against his dick and his hands up and down his legs. 

“Fuck, we either need to go Google or you need to get naked.” Cameron slowly guided Noel’s face up and down against him. “You pick.”

“Google first.” Noel winked, trying to lessen the amount of sexual tension in the room, even while in this position. “Then we lose the clothes.”

Cameron nodded and yanked him up by his hair until he could easily bend down, grip both of his thighs and lift him up his body. “Wrap your legs around me.”

Noel wrapped them around his hips, locking them at the ankle and only slightly surprised Cameron could pick him up like that. The guy had those shoulders for a reason, but he’d never been picked up like this before. Manhandled in such a way that took out the dominant side of him. He fucking loved it. Especially when Cameron’s hands moved to his ass and squeezed at the same time he claimed his lips in a biting kiss.

With his arms loosely wrapped around Cameron’s neck and his legs locked around his body, they moved from the couch, around a bunch of furniture until Cameron had him up against the wall, roughly grinding forward. He broke the kiss with a heavy groan and absorbed the feeling, noticing that he liked this more then having Cameron grinding against him. 

“You tryin to show off Cam?” Noel chuckled until lips moved to his neck, sucking and licking and nibbling his ear. “See, I like this better.”

Cameron groaned and pushed against his ass once more before moving them away from the wall. “Me too, your ass is just too fucking good.” He stumbled to the bed, unable to keep from stopping to grind up against him, Noel always gave that deep groan when he did.

Noel braced himself as Cameron let them fall against the bed. His back hit the soft blankets but Cameron was hard on top of him. He was everywhere. Laying between his legs, one hand on the back of his knee to keep their position, rutting against him. The other arm was under his back so Cameron could hold into his shoulder. He felt so small with Cameron on top, towering over him as they moved together. 

Cameron tucked his face into Noel’s neck as he groaned deeply. “It would be so easy to come right now.” He pushed against his ass, trying to chase that high. “Just like last time Noel, fucking moving against you until we come.”

“You want to?” He asked as his eyes closed the moment his body absorbed the rough grind. His hands were at the small of Cameron’s back, urging him on. His feet pressed into his ass. “Or should we watch a little and really get each other off?”

“Shit,” Cameron whined and pulled back. Noel looked so fucking sexy right now. And he said as much. “Fuck Noel, look at you.”

Noel blushed, heat rising to his face. “Shut it.”

Cameron smiled and sat back on his heels. “Totally sexed up right now.” He eagerly took in every aspect of those words. Sweat damped the ends of his hair, his face was flushed a pretty pink color, red and slightly swollen lips from their kiss. His chest was bare, breathing deeply, jeans unbuttoned and undeniably hard. “So sexy.”

Noel blushed even harder. “Shut the hell up Riley.” He huffed, using Cameron’s middle name to piss him off enough to cut out the teasing. 

“You know, I can’t stand when people call me that. It pisses me off and I get instantly mad.”

Noel studied his face, waiting for it. 

“But now I want to hear you moan it.” He smiled when Noel rolled his eyes but he could see how slowly he swallowed, his throat slowly bobbing up and down. That moan was right under the surface.

“Get off me,” he shoved at his chest, laughing when it made no impact. “Now, let’s act like mindless teens who have no idea what sex is and find out.” He nodded towards the laptop. “Think you can handle it?”

Cameron scuffed as they broke apart and both laid on their stomachs in front of the half closed laptop. “Probably better then you can.”

He lifted his eyebrows. “Game on Riley,” he said it again just to see that flash in Cameron eyes. 

Joking aside, they were both a little intimidated by the lack of knowledge on this subject. Now, it’s not like they were shielded from stuff like this, but playing gay characters or seeing a dash of it in a movie was way, way different then actually being apart of it. The only men they had touched had been themselves, and each other. They had an idea what they were about to see and feel and crave, but there was only one way to find out. 

“Do we just pick one?” Cameron asked just as he was about to push the laptop open. 

Noel shrugged. “Might as well. It’s not like we developed a preference for it yet.”

Even as he said that, he knew, they both knew they already kinda had. They both responded eagerly when it was Cameron that moved against him instead of the other way when Cameron had been in his lap. They leaned towards Noel being a bottom, but didn’t say it or even hint that they both knew. 

Cameron couldn’t help himself. He leaned over to kiss him, groaning when Noel's bottom lip always seemed to move between his. “That’s so addcitive.”

Noel chuckled as he moved back. “Yeah, it really is.”

They gave lingering looks for a moment longer before Cameron lifted the screen and they were flooded by rows and rows of videos, all men naked and in different states of undress, tangled up together. Cameron randomly clicked on one and deep groaning filled the room.

“They don’t waste time, do they?” Noel smiled as his face heated but he couldn’t look away from it. 

So far, it was two guys in bed sharing slow but amazing kisses. Both bare chested, sheets tangled around them. Their hands moved agaisnt each other, touching as they tasted and gave those soft groans. Before they knew what happened, the kisses went lower, sucking over hard nipples as one caressed the inner thighs of the other. Each kiss down his body had him gasping, sliding his jeans off until he could easily spread his legs for the other.

Noel and Cameron watched with wide eyes and parted lips as one began to suck the other one. Long sweeps of his tongue, deep groans from the other because of it. They each gave almost shy glances as each other, zoning in on each others lips for longer than necessary. Their breathing had picked up too, low huffs before deep pants. Licking over dry lips as they watched. 

“Why the hell didn’t I watch this before?” Cameron asked, a dash aggravated. “So much better than normal porn.”

Noel nodded. It really was better somehow. Especially when the pair on screen moved off the bed, one standing while thrusting into the mouth of the other one, on his knees and loving every minute of it. It was so hard to keep watching when all he really wanted to do was act out this little scene with Cameron. And he wouldn’t admit that he wanted to take the place of the guy on his knees. 

“I can’t do this…” 

Noel turned to look at him just in time to get tackled to his back, with Cameron kissing and licking into his mouth as he rolled on top of him. He groaned and split his legs, letting Cameron fall between them. One hand kept Cameron close by the back of his head, while the other moved between their bodies, into Cameron's sweats and gripped him. 

“Oh God,” Cameron groaned and scrambled to do the same by pushing his hand into Noel’s jeans. “These are too tight.” 

Noel nodded and felt the warmth leave his body the second Cameron moved back, long fingers tucked into his jeans and ripped them down his legs until he was in only his boxers. He stared up with hungry eyes and sat up enough to get Cameron to wiggle out of his own. They were both spurred by the wreckless moaning coming from the video. 

“I have to touch you.”

Noel licked his lips and nodded. Cameron kissed him before he worked his way down his body, just as they pair in the video did. He eagerly watched as Cameron kissed over his chest, pausing to suck on his nipples until his body demanded more before going lower. Large hands smoothed down his sides, gripping lightly as he kissed down to his hips. 

“Your mouth Cam…” the words died in his throat the instant Cameron rubbed against his dick. “Fuck,” he looked down to see one large hand cupping him, rubbing him as teeth bit into one hip, then the other, dragging his tongue from hip to hip.

“I wanna try.” Cameron nuzzled him like a cat, rubbing his face against his bulge. “Gonna let me?”

Noel nodded, unable to swim up from the crushing depths of all that lust and need. “Please do it, please.” He halfway sat up, one elbow braced while his other hand kept tangled in Cameron’s hair. He easily lifted his hips to help slide his boxers down and flushed when his dick got caught in the band and lightly slapped agaisnt Cameron’s cheek.

“Was that sexy or is that all in my mind?” Cameron asked in a dark tone. He couldn’t look away from him, how hard and wet he was. Thicker than he expected with viens pulsing on each side, blunt head wet, dripping onto his belly. 

“It was.” Seeing his dick slap against Cameron’s face had been one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. He pushed his hand down and grabbed himself at the base to keep it it steady. “Let me feel it.”

Cameron licked his lips and without looking away, he gave an experimental lick up one side. What he was used to; wet and soft became hard and long. Noel groaned deep in the back of his throat, so, he did it again. Licking up the other side and noticed the head gathering wetness with each lick.

“Bad?” Noel asked through lidded eyes as he gripped Cameron’s hair and tried not to piston into his mouth. Just a few licks and he was already on edge. It didnt help that the porn was playing in his ear, feeling like someone was groaning right behind him. 

“Different,” Cameron licked further down, lightly twisting his tongue across heavy balls. “But good.”

Noel nodded, his eyes nearly going crossed. “It feels fucking amazing.” He assured him, hoping that Cameron wasn’t doubting it. “Fuck, it makes me pulse each time.”

Cameron smirked and licked again, this time he went all the way to the top and sucked the sticky, dripping head into his mouth. Noel bolted up, fisting his hair hard as he let out a deep fucking moan. He didn’t think it would taste so good, way different then a woman but better somehow. He sucked and sucked until more hit his tongue and nearly drowned in the sounds he was making. 

“Holy Shit!” Noel groaned and stared down with wide eyes. Cameron’s were closed as that swift, wiggling tongue danced around the tip. “Look at me Cam.”

Cameron opened his eyes, blinking past the hazy and Noel's slid closed as his entire body moved when his back ached. His dick slipped further into his mouth but he held back his groan until Cameron groaned around him, flicked his tongue over the tip and pulled away. 

“You taste so damn good.” He panted and spread Noel’s legs wide to settle between them. “Just tell me if it feels wrong.”

Noel moved his hand from sweaty red hair to his stubbly chin and brushed his finger across his jaw. “It won’t feel wrong because it feels so fucking good.” He closed his eyes and squirmed against the bed. “I’m trying so hard not to fuck your mouth right now.”

Cameron groaned, remembering what that looked like on the forgotten porn video. He turned his flushed face to lean against Noel’s cool thigh. He nuzzled him, rubbing his cheek back and forth then started kissing up the insides of them.

“God,” Noel bent his legs so his feet were flat against the bed and Cameron got better access, “shit like that doesn’t help beat that feeling back Cam.”

With a little more confidence, Cameron sucked the head back into his mouth, holding Noel’s hips when he tried to thrust up. He really wanted Noel to thrust into his mouth like that, he loved that it was HIM who made him feel that way.

“Just like that Cam,” Noel gave his head a little push down, not demanding but reminding him there was more to taste. “God, it feels so good.”

Cameron took the hint and slowly started to bob his head up and down. He did it just as he looked up at the screen to see the smaller guy with dark hair on his knees, nearly folded in on himself as the other guy ate him out. His mouth locked around his hole. Cameron groaned, wondering if Noel would make those same noises. 

“Think you can take more?” Noel asked with a low, raspy voice. When Cameron nodded, he rose back up on his elbow and watched as Cameron lowered his mouth, spit slicking up the sides and dripping down to wet the rest of him. “Fuck, that’s it Cam.”

When Cameron made that overly sexy gagging sound and pulled back, Noel felt it tingle his entire body as he bolted up, grabbed Cameron by his hair and pulled him up to devour his mouth. It was wet and messy and Cameron tasted like him and it was so fucking good. Noel kissed him until Cameron was clawing at his thighs, trying to pull him closer.

“I need more Noel.” Cameron groaned and pushed him back against the bed as he looped one arm around each thigh and spread him open. “You make the best noises.”

Noel moved his hand down to stroke up and down his cock, groaning because it was Cameron’s spit that slicked the way. “I wanna do you too, Cam. I gotta try.” He was nearly whining for the chance to get on his knees and suck him down, just as they watched. “Let me try?”

Cameron groaned, mostly because Noel seemed excited to try but also because he was slowly jerking himself. He nodded after a moment but stayed in place. “I want to try something else.”

Noel groaned because those words should not sounds so damn sexy coming from his mouth. “Wanna do what?” He asked and softly kept stroking and each time he reached the head, it bumped against Cameron’s bottom lip. 

“Trust me?” Cameron asked and moved Noel’s hand to replace it with his mouth. He didn’t move, just let his dick sit shallowly in his mouth.

“Yes, I trust you.” He moaned and fought the urge to pull his hips back and push inside. When Cameron winked and slowly started to bob his head, Noel lost himself to it. “You suck it so good Cam.” He praised and eagerly slid both hands into his hair, holding on. Urging him on.

For awhile nothing else happened. Noel was content with those amazing lips around his dick, blowing him into oblivion. Both his legs were tossed over Cameron’s wide shoulders, which was not as embarassing as it should have been, and Cameron’s hands looped around each thigh and held him close as he bobbed up and down, gaining speed. 

Noel almost didn’t feel it, that slow circling motion around his ass. He’d been too wrapped up in Cameron’s mouth to pay much attention to his fingers. He knew what Cameron wanted to do. One look from his green eyes, his mouth stretched wide with his cock, it was hard to say no. 

“Just go slow.” He gripping Cameron’s hair as he slowly pulled off of him, leaving the cold air to tease up his shaft.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Cameron kissed down his thighs again, careful not to leave any marks but hard enough to turn the skin pink. “This shit is getting me so fucking worked up.” He chuckled at the admission. “Like nothing else has before.”

Noel nodded and smiled as he ran his fingertips up the length of his jaw and swore he saw Cameron leaned into it. “Me too. I could probably come at any minute.”

“I want to taste when you do.” Cameron looked up, all signs of joking gone from his voice. 

“Only if I can.” He replied, just as seriously. “Hurry up, I need my turn.”

Noel laid back against the bed, turning his head up just a little to see the pair fucking on the floor. Front to back, legs tangled together as one pounded into the other from behind. With each thrust, the guys dick slapped wetly against his stomach, begging to be touched. 

“Fuck,” he turned away and noticed Cameron kissing down the insides of his thighs, then lower. He tensed just as hot hair moved over his balls and, just over his hole. “Keep going.” He whispered as he felt Cameron hesitate. 

The first lick against him had his eyes slipping closed and his heart skipping a beat. It fucking felt good. New, but so good. Cameron did it again, slow and uncertain until he couldn’t keep quiet any longer. “Shit, that feels good.” He panted, eager to feel it again.

“Yeah?” Cameron groaned as he looked up for a moment to see Noel’s face, those electric eyebrows scrunched as he bit his lip. “More?”

“Give me more.” Noel answered quickly and once again started jerking himself. As Cameron licked again and again, he could slowly feel his tongue poking against him. “Fuck Cam,” he moaned, totally surprised with how fast his orgasm was coming. “You keep doin that and I’m gonna fucking come.”

Cameron backed off instantly, only seconds away from pushing his tongue inside. “Don’t come yet. I wanna do it together.”

Noel looked down and blushed as Cameron licked his reddened lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “How?”

Cameron moved up to his knees. “We can jerk each other off. I want to see your face when you come.”

The description alone was enough to make him come. He gave his balls a pull, trying to ward it off. “No coming until after I get to touch you.” He lifted his eyebrows in a challenge and smiled when Cameron didn’t fight him on it. 

“I’m all yours Fisher, do your worst.” Cameron moved back so he was leaning against the headboard, his cock strainging against his boxers. He held both arms above his head, grabbing the top of it.

Noel moved quickly, not caring that he was the only one naked. At first, he had been intimidated about where to start but as soon as he laid out like that and those long legs took up half the bed, he knew. He watched Cameron’s eyes widen as he bent down, ass waving behind him like a flag. The sharp intake of breath and the pulsing in his boxers let him know that Cameron wanted it. The it being his ass. 

“You’re a tease.” Cameron huffed once he realized what Noel was doing.

“You endlessly tease me Cam. This time, it’s on you. You have a thing for my ass, don’t you?” he let his sway side to side slowly and Cameron tracked each move.

“I might, fuck baby, that ass is so fucking good.” Cameron groaned, totally unaware of what he called him. He was so entranced with his moving backside that he was saying shit. 

Noel didn’t miss it. In fact, it sent a satisfying chill down his spine. He just smirked in return, instead of bringing it up. He was hard as fuck and he wanted to take Cameron apart like he’d done him. Starting with his legs. He ran both hands up from his ankles to his knees and back down, lightly digging his nails in every so often. Cameron groaned because of it. 

“Fuck, your legs are so long.” He marveled at them, bending down to kiss his left ankle, then the right before he moved up. “Sexy.” He mumbled into his skin, just on the inside of his knee.

“Think so?” Cameron asked through clenched teeth.

Noel nodded and did the same to the other leg before he spoke again. “You make a pair of jeans look so fucking long Cam. I can see ‘em each time you move.” He groaned into one thigh as he split them wider to kneel between them. Each time he kissed him, he would suck his skin into his mouth, scraping it with his teeth before he kissed it again. “They go on forever.”

Cameron cocked his leg out to the side and held onto the back of Noel’s neck as soon as he was in reach. “I hate being so tall.” He gasped as Noel moved to his other thigh. “But fuck, I love your mouth on them.”

Noel nuzzled against his cock, annoyed at the boxers that kept him out. Annoyed until Cameron groaned deeply, nearly growling. His hands slide up his thighs, then up to his sides, all the way up to his armpits before scratching their way back down.

“Oh fuck,” Cameron groaned, watching the red welts well to the surface and for a moment he didn’t care. 

Noel tucked his fingers into his boxers and slowly peeled them down until Cameron’s dick slapped back against his stomach. It was fucking huge. Long and thick with large veins on either side, leaking blunt tip, reaching well past his belly button. Noel groaned. He actually groaned over the sight of a dick. Fuck. Where did that come from?

“Putting me to shame Cam.” He grinned as he shook his head in disbelief and peeled them the rest of the way off. 

“Shut up, big is a problem man.” Cameron blushed as he huffed.

Noel shook his head but he knew what Cameron meant. What woman wants a guy with too big a dick? It wasn’t like that shit was easy to take. One look at it and Noel knew it would require some serious and dedicated work to take that damn thing. Now, if he could only explain to himself why he wanted to be the one to take it. 

Noel did the opposite of what Cameron did. Instead of starting at the bottom, he started at the top and instantly flicked his tongue out to lick up the puddle that nearly dripped down his length. He groaned and Cameron echoed it. He tasted good, heady and thick on his tongue. He needed more. He had to have it. Noel dipped his head back down and enclosed the entire head into his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Noel!” Cameron moaned and held onto his head tightly, probably too tight. 

Noel glanced up, groaning when Cameron had his mouth open as he panted. One long leg kicked out to the side and the other one tried to curl around his body. His hand dropped down, sliding it down Cameron’s leg until he gripped the back of his knee and held him close.

“You like it?” Cameron asked in a shaky huff. 

Noel nodded and hummed around him as more leaked onto his tongue. He kept it there as he pulled away, then lunged up to his mouth. Kissing him as he cupped both sides of his neck. As soon as Cameron groaned and slid against his tongue, he pushed his hips into the bed, grinding against the sheets. 

“God, we need to come.” Cameron groaned as they broke apart.

Noel shook his head and moved down as Cameron tried to keep him close. “I didn’t even do anything yet Cam, don’t rush me.” He huffed back and slid to his belly, moving one long leg over his shoulder while he pushed the other one out wide. “I want it all.”

Cameron held onto his hair. “Think you can take it all baby?”

“God,” he shut his eyes as Cameron said it again. It was affecting him in ways it shouldn’t. “I’m damn sure gonna try and take it all.” He sucked the head back into his mouth, gasping around him as Cameron tightened the grip in his hair. He did as Cameron had done, slowly started to move down, taking more of him as his spit slicked the way, only this time, he added a hand to make up for the extra length and slowly chased his hand. 

“Just like that Noel, fuck that’s good.” Cameron groaned and pushed his hair back to see those blue eyes trained up at him. “You’re doin so good. Look at you.”

Noel groaned around him, inching more and more into his mouth as he slid down. As long as he breathed through his nose and kept his tongue moving, he didn’t choke. He bobbed his head, feeling Cameron heavy on his tongue each time he hollowed out his cheeks. The praise only added to his need to go faster. Grinding against the bed as he pumped Cameron and sucked him at the same time.

The one thing that surprised him, was how much he wanted it. He was groaning because he had another mans dick down his throat. Because Cameron was holding onto him and growling so loud the bed shook. Because he tasted better then any pussy he’d ever had before. He liked the hardness on his tongue and the little dribbles of pre-come that soaked into his mouth. He liked it so much it was getting him close.

He pulled off to take a deep breath and already missed the feeling. His entire body shivered when Cameron whined as he moved away. He looked up to see green eyes a little wide and that silent plea. “My turn to try?” he quirked an eyebrow to indicate what exactly he meant. 

Cameron nodded stiffly, spreading his legs a little wider for him. That sight alone was enough to make it want to say the hell with all the foreplay and skip right to the sex, but this was uncharted territory for them and they were feeling it all out. Together. It would have to go agonizingly slow or they’d fuck it up.

Noel grinned at his nod and moved down low to get past his dick and balls, using one hand to cup them and push them up out of the way. Cameron groaned and gripped the bed. Noel licked his lips as he bent way down, nipping at the soft skin of Cameron’s ass.

“Please Noel.” Cameron begged softly as his hands released the sheets to slowly run over his chest, pinching his nipples.

Noel kept his eyes up as he swirled his tongue in a a low circle. Green eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a deep moan. “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah,” he groaned and all but tried to force Noel’s head back down. 

Noel went happily, licking over him with his tongue flat against him, long sweeps before fast pokes into him. Each time he got a little deeper until Cameron was trying to grind down on his mouth.

“Keep going, fuck. It feels good.” Cameron begged, eyes wide with that newly found feeling of desire. 

“Want me to make you come like this?” He asked as he nipped up his thighs. “How did you wanna do it, because this is gettin me close.”

“Any more of that and I will come.” He chuckled when Noel grinned proudly. “Get up here, on my lap.”

It was hard to pull away when he really wanted to keep going but their bodies were not on board with that plan. He moved Cameron’s leg off his shoulder and climbed up, one leg on each side of his hips and Cameron’s cock brushed between his legs.

“F-fucking shit!” He groaned and held onto Cameron’s shoulders. Cameron looked a little put off too because all he did was breathe deep and close his eyes.

“We are gonna get each other off like this. You do me, I’ll do you so we can both watch.” Cameron let him scoot back a little, one hand on his hip to steady him, so his cock didn’t slip between his ass again. 

Noel nodded and gripped him hard, groaning when Cameron did the same. They matched each others movements, jerking slowly but hard from base to leaking tip. Noel leaned forward until their foreheads touched and they breathed raggedy against each other. “This a one time thing?”

Cameron shook his head, pushing against him. “Feels too fucking good to stop. I need it.”

Noel needed it too. Even being with Layla he never felt like this. He had never felt this kind of passion with her, like ever. He was drowning in it right now. Unable to swim to the surface, unwilling maybe. “Just this shit, right? I still have Layla.”

Cameron groaned. “Just this shit, I have someone too but it never felt like this. Gotta have this too baby. Please say yes, I fucking need it.”

“And just during work.” He groaned out, each time he spoke he felt closer to that edge. “Fuck, I feel it Cam. I feel it.”

“God! Me too.”

Noel leaned forward and kissed the groan from his mouth. Each tug got him harder, more desperate and needy until they couldn’t even kiss anymore. “Right there Cam, fuck just like that.”

“Come for me Noel, fucking come for me.” Cameron demanded, barely able to hold on.

The demanding tone threw him over that edge harder then ever. “Fuck!” he screamed and came all over the place, spilling over their hands and watching with wide eyes as Cameron followed him, adding more come between them.

“Holy shit.” Cameron shut his eyes, panting as he took over stroking both of them until they were spent.

Noel nodded and swayed forward but caught himself from falling on his chest. He hardly figured they would cuddle after. “Shit, sorry. Just can’t move yet.”

Cameron smiled and drew him in close with a sticky hand and kissed him, pulling him to lean against him with the other hand.

Noel groaned and slid both come soaked hands up Cameron’s chest, nearly coming a second time as he growled his approval. The kiss was slow, lazy and needed. They pulled apart smiling.

“So, more of this?” Noel asked again, searching his face for the answer he wanted.

Cameron nodded. “More of this. Any time we can, we gotta fucking make time for it because it already feels like I need it again.”

“Just name the time and place and I’ll fuckin be there.” He rolled to the side, getting off his lap to lay on the cool sheets for a moment while his buzz dialed down. “We good for tomorrow?”

A red eyebrow quirked in interest. “For more of this or work?”

Satisfaction pushed through his body as he giggled, he felt so fucking high. “Work, then more of this.”

“Work is gonna be fine Noel. Maybe meet me here after?” He asked, smiling.

“Here after. You have an extra key?” He asked as he stood up and used his boxers to wipe off their come and pulled his jeans on commando and knew Cameron watched the whole time. 

“I’ll put the extra card where you can find it.” Cameron eyed his ass like a damn candy bar. “Fuck Noel, that ass.”

Noel shook his head and slipped his shirt and shoes on and was a little surprised to see Cameron getting off the bed naked to walk to him. “You’re an ass man, huh?” 

Cameron leaned forward and squeezed his ass with both hands, groaning as it filled his palms. “I am now, fuck. Better get out before I eat that ass like a pop tart.”

Noel groaned and pushed him back. “Text me?”

Cameron winked. “Laters baby.”

“Later Riley.” He smirked when Cameron huffed at him. Even though he wanted to collapse and fucking sleep, he left Cameron’s room and slowly made his way back to his own. By the time he stripped and tossed his boxers into the nearest corner and face planted on his bed, his phone jingled. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Cameron’s name. 

“Key card, upper left corner on my door. Don’t hesitate to come to me.”

Noel groaned and pushed his hips into the bed. That fucker.


	2. Afternoon Delight

Field of Dreams  
Chapter 2- Afternoon Delight

The loud pounding on his door, broke the intense dream Noel had been having about Cameron. The dream had been good, too good. 

Just a tangle of arms and legs and tongues. Rough hands roaming the length of his body, red hair dripping with sweat, clinging to his forehead. 

Noel’s body vibrated in pleasure, but rough groans turned into hard knocks. 

Noel sat up and sluggishly rubbed his eyes enough to realize it was still twilight outside. He rose up slowly, feeling the creases from his pillow indented into one cheek and got out of bed

The knocking continued, only a little louder, more insistent.

“Fuck, I’m coming!” He groaned and tripped over his own shoes as he untangled the sheet from his legs and walked over to the door.  


It took more time than it should have to unlock the door and crack it open, only to see Cameron standing there, thankfully blocking the light from the hallway. 

“Cam?” Noel asked as he poked his head out and gave a glance around the empty hallway. “Everything okay?”

Cameron didn’t answer. Noel was being backed into the room with a strong hand in the center of his chest. Too groggy and confused, he back peddled until the door shut behind them, blocking the light and barely leaving any light inside to see clearly. 

Cameron backed him up, pushing him against the door and pressed closer to him. Noel groaned, his hands moving to Cameron’s sides to hang on. “Uh, wake up call?” He teased, waking up a little faster than he normally would.

Cameron chuckled and slid his hands over bed-warmed skin. “Something like that. You awake?”

Noel nodded, not entirely sure that this wasn’t another dream. “Does this wake up call come with breakfast?” He groaned as Cameron pressed closer to him.

After getting back from Cameron’s room last night, it was a blur. As tired as he had been, Noel stayed up thinking, making sure what had just happened had been real. If the tingling in his body wasn’t a sign, then it was the tender spot on his thigh where Cameron had sucked too hard, but it was the text on his phone that sealed the deal. Last night was real.

Now it was the morning after and Cameron had him backed against the door, pinned by the heavy weight of his body. He knew Cameron could tell he was hard, wearing only a pair of boxers had him pressed against the front of them. 

Cameron leaned forward to lick a slow line from his shoulder up to his ear, groaning when Noel gave that sexy gasp. “What kind of breakfast do you want?”

Noel moved his hands to the small of Cameron’s back and dug his nails in. “I’ll take whatever I can get.” He whispered and let Cameron nibble on his ear. “Fuck.”

“I dreamt about this shit,” Cameron kissed back down his neck, then to his collar bones. Slowly going lower. “Kept me hard all night.”

Noel groaned and glanced down as Cameron kissed lower on his body. He was kneeling on the carpet, hands on his hips as he kissed over every inch of his stomach. “Got me hard now.”

Cameron chuckled against his skin. “You ready for today?” He asked as he nipped the soft skin of his hip.

Noel nodded and pushed his fingers into Cameron’s hair, pulling just enough for him to feel it. “I’m more ready for what comes after.”

It was clear from last night, that this would go further each time it happened. Even if they had to learn each move as they went, it would happen. Later probably meant sex, or working out the basic shit to consider it. The only issue was lasting long enough for that to happen. They had to work first. 

“I want to taste you again,” Cameron was softly panting as his fingers slipped into the band of Noel’s briefs. “Can I?”

It shouldn’t have felt this good. It shouldn’t have been this easy to give into it and not think twice. Noel currently felt like he was in his teens again, totally sexed up all the time, looking for friction to get off in any way possible. But it was, no hadn’t even crossed his mind. 

“Touch yourself while you do it.” Noel’s voice was deep, burning with arousal. When Cameron gave him that sexy smile and a quirk of his eyebrow, Noel could only grin. “Wanna see if it can make you come.”

Cameron growled as he pulled Noel’s briefs down, his cock lightly pushed against his cheek. “You want to see if sucking dick will make me come?”

He didn’t hesitate to nod, pretty sure that words were stuck in his throat as Cameron’s green eyes glowed like a dragon. “Think you can ?”

Cameron kept his eyes on Noel’s face as he slipped his tongue out and licked a slowly line up the side of his cock as his own hand slipped into his sweats. “I have no doubt.”

Noel groaned and tugged on his hair. “Prove it.”  
**

Two hours and one hell of a blow job later, and they were back at work. Wearing ragged jeans and heavy jackets to ward off the chill. 

They had run the scene twice already, fighting and rolling around on the baseball field, and John still wanted them to do another take. Him and those multiple camera angles he was so obsessed with.

Noel couldn’t really complain though. As much as getting painted with fake blood multiple times was annoying, rolling around with Cameron in the dirt was fucking amazing. Fighting, showing all that built up sexual tension not just between Mickey and Ian but from them as well. 

They got to touch and rub, jerking on their clothes, rolling around on the ground. Then the kissing, fuck…the kissing was next level sexy. Panting hard, sweating, kissing deeply with fake blood drying on their skin.

Noel could feel the heat sparking with each kiss. He could feel that low growl as Cameron kissed him, burning hotter each time they had to do it. Peeling off jackets as he grabbed for Cameron, fumbling with his belt. 

God, it was so fucking good. 

But it ended as soon as it was getting good. Someone would yell ‘cut' and they would have to break apart, hard and needy. It took them longer to part with each take, resting their heads together as that fire burned between them. They would have to walk it off, to breathe through the arousal before they went again. 

“Fuck.” Noel huffed as he leaned back against the fence, trying to will his body to calm down, that his orgasm was not promised until later. 

“You okay?” Cameron asked as he leaned up against the fence.  


Noel chuckled and kept his eyes closed. “Not so much.” 

“Those damn camera angles.” Cameron scoffed and tried to adjust his groin.

The ruffle of clothing made Noel open his eyes, eyes drawn to his groin as Cameron tried to adjust without attracting too much attention. Noel groaned as he saw how hard he was, the length pressed close to the zipper.

“Jesus, put that shit away.” Noel tried to sound annoyed but didn’t take his eyes away. 

Cameron smiled. “Don’t act like you’re not hard as hell right now.” 

Noel turned, so his back was facing the crew and adjusted himself. He felt Cameron move closer, lightly humming his approval. “Hopefully this is the last damn take.”

Cameron kept leaning against the fence and Noel seemed a lot closer this way. “You still coming over?”

“You still want me to?” Noel asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, you don’t?”

Noel hadn’t been sure after this morning. Cameron coming by hadn’t been discussed, but they had gotten off all the same. He almost figured that later wouldn’t happen.

“I do.” He said a little too quickly and blushed under the heated look Cameron gave him. “I just wasn’t sure after this morning.”

Cameron licked his lips, nearly groaning as Noel followed the movement with his eyes. “That was just me being greedy Noel.”

Greedy was good. Noel wanted him greedy.

“We gonna talk about this before we do anything else?” Noel asked and tried to avoid his eyes.

“Do you want to talk?”  


Noel nodded. “We gotta set some ground rules before we do anything else.”

Did he want to talk? No. Did they need to? Yes. They needed to talk about when and where this would happen. Who’s room and what time. They would have to be extra careful not to draw any attention to their co-stars. 

“Fine. My room, we can talk about it.” Cameron offered but he couldn’t dim that grin that had been on his face since last night. 

Noel nodded, eyeing his lips again. “You do anymore research?”

Cameron chuckled, that deep, satisfied sound. “Not the type we did last night, but I got a few pointers to get us started. Wanna talk about that too?”

Noel groaned and closed his eyes as he leaned his head forward. “Probably better if we do. But fuck…”

“Guys!!”

Their heated moment was gone the second they were called back. Noel gave Cameron a look and moved away before he kissed the smug bastard right there.

“Another take?” Noel asked and scratched at the dried blood on his face, it was starting to itch something awful. 

“Nope, we got all the angles I needed for this.” John smiled and clapped his hands. “Great job guys.”

Noel deflated; his shoulders bowed in a little. That was both good and bad. It stopped them from constantly teasing each other for another take, but that meant it was time. Their needs would finally be met, eagerly. 

“We done for the day?” Cameron asked and risked a glance at Noel.

“We are. Tomorrow we do the rest, the do the rest; the walk back to the Gallagher house, then the MP arrest.”

Noel waited until people started to break apart before he did. He turned and walked off set to grab his water and a towel to try and get the blood off him. He only smeared it further down his cheek.

“Don’t shower.” Cameron whispered as he stepped up behind him.

Noel wanted to lean back, to feel him hard and ready, but they were not alone here. “No? Why not?”

“I like the bloody look on you.” Cameron quickly pushed his hips forward just a little to rub against his ass. They both groaned, but he had to step back. 

“Only if you don’t.” Noel shot back after he cleared his voice. “You ready for this?”

Cameron moved around him, walking away slowly. “You saw how ready I was Noel. Are you?”

There was no way he could lie about it. Noel was ready. He'd been ready since last night, then again this morning, and right now. There would be no denying it. 

"Yeah, I'm ready." Noel watched Cameron smirk as he jogged away.

**

Dressed in his jeans and a long sleeved thermal, Noel walked down the busy hallway of hotel. He smiled at those who passed him, wondering if they knew deep down what he was about to do. Or if it was just a polite thing to do when a stranger smiles at you.

He was about to have sex with a man. He was about to cheat, to make Cameron cheat, and he didn't even feel guilty about it. Not like he should have. Deep down there was only need and anticipation. 

When he stopped in front of the door, his hands were shaking. Noel glanced both ways, trying not to act suspicious, then eyed the upper left hand corner of the door. The white key card was tucked into the frame, giving him the in he needed. 

Noel snatched it, but hesitated before he inserted it. Breath after deep breath, his heart pounding wildly, half hard in his jeans. He was so eager, so nervous. 

As he closed his eyes, he slid the card in, heard the little beep before the metal clicking of a lock, then pushed the door open. 

The room was dark, much like this morning, but the windows were open. Letting in the last lights of the day as well as a cold breeze. Noel stepped in, catching movement in the corner of his eye. 

"Wondered how long you'd stand out there." Cameron smiled, moving closer. "Thought you changed your mind."

Noel shut the door, locking it without looking away. Cameron was dressed in those sweats again, shirtless with fake dried blood on his face, much like his own. His smile was predatory. 

"I didn't change my mind." Noel spoke softly and leaned back against the door. "I want this."

Cameron smiled widely as he stopped in front of him. Inches apart. "I want it too."

Noel reached forward, gripping Cameron by his side as he pulled him closer. Now towering over him, seemingly larger in every sense of that word. He tilted his head, making sure to catch green eyes as he licked his lips. 

"We should talk." Noel forced himself to say, even as he eyed his lips. "Just because once this starts….it's not going to stop."

Cameron nodded. "What do we need to say?"

"Rules, boundaries." Noel listed two of them before he licked his lips again. Eager for that kiss. "How often this happens."

"Thought we covered that." Cameron cupped his face with one hand, his thumb smoothing over his bottom lip. "Just this, just sex. Only at work, right?"

Noel nodded, his blood racing beneath his skin. 

"Maybe we try to remain professional at work, around our friends." Cameron suggested, leaning down. "We don't get attached."

Noel nodded again, his hands sliding around Cameron's back, gripping him until he was pushed against his body. "Anything else?"

"Nothing else I can think of right now." Cameron breathed heavily, their lips brushing together lightly. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes." Noel said quickly. 

Cameron kissed him deep, pressing him back against the door, holding onto his neck and his jaw. Noel focused on kissing him back, their tongues moving together, eagerly sliding to taste and explore. Both of his hands moved up Cameron's back, digging his nails in as he urged him on. As the need grew.

"Cam." Noel whispered in between kisses. Not breaking long enough to say anything else before they kissed deeper. 

"I want you." Cameron said breathily as he pulled back. Their heads pushed together. "I need you."

Noel smiled when Cameron's hands moved to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up over his head. "Do we need to research more, or do you have a plan?"

Cameron's eyes moved quickly over bare skin until he met his eyes. "I know what to do. We just need to decide who goes where."

Noel moved his hands down the sweep on Cameron's lower back, then pushed into his sweats to grip his ass. He squeezed until Cameron moaned. "I wanna bottom."

Cameron nodded, swallowing thickly. "I want that too." He smiled when Noel chuckled. "Come on." 

Noel let Cameron pull him over to the bed. The nervousness turned into eagerness the closer they got to it.

They knew the ins and outs of gay sex. Preparation first, taking it slow until both people are comfortable. Also gotta stimulate the prostate if possible. Now all they had to do was to it. 

"Want me to put that video back on?" Cameron asked as he kicked off the sweats when they fell around his thighs. "Maybe it'll help."

"Don't want to hear them," Noel unbuttoned his jeans and Cameron's large hands were there to push them the rest of the way down. "I want to hear you."

Cameron smirked, eyes dark. "Lay back for me."

It was easy to climb up the bed to sit on the edge. Noel leaned back, unable to open his legs due to his jeans sliding down. "Now what?"

Cameron quickly took his shoes off, then wiggled Noel's jeans off until he could toss them to the floor. Then he moved between his legs, strong calves sliding over his sides, making them both groan. 

"Now," Cameron cupped his face, getting closer. "You kiss me."

Noel held the back of his neck as they kissed, pushing his hands into soft red hair, gripping it. Cameron's tongue stroked his own in that slow tantalizing way that had his head spinning. 

It was easy to lean back when Cameron kissed him harder. Laying flat on his back, legs spread for him to climb up between them. Large hands smoothed from his ankle to his thigh, then gripped hard until he moaned into the kiss. 

"I want to do it like this." Cameron whispered as he slowly moved against him. "I want to watch your face."

Noel nodded, his hands moving to Cameron's boxer covered ass, putting pressure against him. "Just like this."

"This is all I've been able to think about Noel." Cameron spoke between lingering kisses to his lips, then moved to his neck, his ear, then down to the bend of his shoulder. "It's gonna feel so good."

Noel tilted his head back, giving him plenty of room. He wrapped his legs around Cameron's ass, freeing up his hands to guide him further down. "Let's hope it feels good for both of us."

Cameron chuckled as he moved down his chest, licking his nipples quickly before looking up into his eyes. "It's gotta feel good for both of us baby, or they wouldn't bother doing it."

It was hard to argue that. Noel smirked when Cameron's grin widened and he continued to kiss lower. He folded one arm behind his head, watching. "Better get to it then before I get any harder."

"I hardly think you could." Cameron smiled as he looked down. Noel was nearly pushing out of his boxers. "You're about to bust the band of them."

"Take em off then." Noel grinned shifting his hips up a little until green eyes widened. "Been waiting all day for this, wanna get started."

Cameron sat up, his hands moving right to his boxers, pulling them down until Noel's cock slapped back against his stomach. "Fuck, that is sexy."

Noel blushed happily, biting his lip as he kicked them off. "Glad you think so. Now you." He nodded to Cameron's briefs as he gripped himself, stroking slowly. 

"Fuck." Cameron pulled them down, kicked them off and instantly started stroking himself. "This fake blood is workin for me."

"Yeah, me too." Noel eyed the dried spots on Cameron's face, feeling his body tingle as he imagined them rolling around together. "Happy we didn't shower."

Cameron smirked as he met his eyes. "Maybe after, hmm?"

"Gonna have to." Noel sat up, one hand bringing Cameron to his mouth by the back of his neck. "Hopefully we get more messy than we are right now."

"Lay back." Cameron growled as he kissed him. Pulling on his bottom lip. "Need to open you up."

Noel laid back again, ashamed to admit how fast he split his legs, offering himself as he blushed. "You brought lube, right?"

Cameron opened his mouth. Closed it. Then groaned as his head dropped back. "Shit. I knew I forgot something on my way back."

Noel groaned as well. "Lotion then?"

Cameron quickly got off the bed, checked the bathroom for those little bottles and saw them empty in the trash. "God. I hate my life." He mumbled as he walked back to the bed, his shoulders caved in. "Gone."

Noel sat up, pulling half the sheet around his hips. "Well, we are not fucking without something slippery."

Cameron snorted as he laughed. He moved around the room, looking through all the drawers. "Oh. I may have something."

Noel smiled, eyebrows raised as Cameron moved to the couch with the jeans he wore to work. As he bent, Noel groaned. He would need to talk to Cameron about switching next time.

"Ah ha!" Cameron laughed as he turned. A dark red tube in his hand. "Got this."

"The fuck is that?" Noel asked, eyes narrowed. "Looks black."

"Actually, it's red." Cameron moved back to the bed, sitting on the edge as he handed the tube over. "It's really the only thing we have."

Noel tipped the tube, watching the thick red liquid slide to the other end. "Cam, this is fake blood."

Cameron nodded. "It's that or we wait while I make a run to the store."

Noel shook his head, his cock already growing soft from the wait. "I'm not waiting." He tossed the tube back, making Cameron smile. "That shit is gonna be messy."

"Well, we didn't shower for a reason." Cameron moved between his legs again, trying to get them back into the mood. "I'm sure we won't have a problem with it."

"No, we won't." Noel kissed him, laying back with Cameron hovering over him. The kiss was good enough to make him pulse back to hardness, his cock eagerly pushing against his stomach. "Now come on, waiting is making me nervous."

Cameron nodded and moved to sit back on his heels. He ripped the top of the tube with his teeth and the fake blood instantly oozed out the side, staining his lips. He added some to his fingers, then held the tube in his other hand.

"God, I already like it." Noel looked down to see long, blood coated fingers moving between his legs. The moment his wet finger rubbed against his hole, his head fell back. "Mmmm."

Cameron tilted his head to the side, watching the blood seep into his skin. "I fucking love this." He added more pressure until only the tip of his finger pushed against him.

"Fuck." Noel moaned, trying to relax. He slipped one hand down to jerk himself as a distracting. "Just go slow, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course." Cameron licked his lips, his breath trembling. Very slowly, he started pushing one finger in and he felt Noel clench. "Just tell me what you need."

"Keep going." Noel encouraged, even when it felt way different than he realized. It burned a little, making his breath quicken, but he knew it had to pass. "It's fine."

With Noel's go ahead, he pulled his finger out a little, making Noel gasp, making him groan, before he pushed it back in. Over and over again, letting him get used to it. He could feel Noel start to loosen up with every push. 

"Feel bad?" Cameron asked, breathless as he watched Noel's face.

"Just new." Noel groaned a little when his finger moved back in, his body rocking with the movement. "But I like it."

Cameron relaxed at that, leaning in to kiss his thighs. "Me too. You're very tight baby."

"Yeah?" Noel asked as he groaned again, feeling Cameron nod against his leg. "Well you're fuckin huge so we need more than one."

Cameron chuckled. "You say the nicest things." He pulled his finger out, moaning appreciatively at the dark contrast of blood against white skin. "Let's add another, yeah?"

Noel nodded quickly. 

Cameron added a little more fake blood to his fingers, seeing it drip over his hand the sheets until his fingers flustered wetly. "Ready?"

"So ready." Noel groaned, feeling two nudge his hole. Cameron pushed in slowly, but two fingers were way wider than one. "Shit."

Cameron stopped, waiting until he settled down before he pushed in again. Holding his breath until they his knuckles were flush against his ass. "I love this."

Noel stroked his cock faster, moaning at the feeling of two fingers. "Me too. Don't stop."

And he didn't. Noel started to rock down against his fingers the more he fingered him open. Sweat covered his body, his legs shook lightly as he was constantly moaning at the feeling. 

"How many more?" Noel asked, hissing as Cameron went deeper. 

Cameron licked his lips, dry from moaning. "One more I think. Just to be safe. You okay?"

Noel whined, wiggling his hips so his fingers shifted. "Feels good now. Want more."

"Just one more." Cameron sat up to kiss him hard, groaning when Noel moaned into his mouth. "I'm so ready for this."

"Me too." Noel lightly rocked down again. "Gimme the other one."

Once again, Cameron added more blood, wetting half his hand. "Keep touching yourself baby."

Noel moaned at the name, stroking faster. "I love when you call me that."

Cameron smiled as he pushed in his third finger. "I like it too."

"Fuck," Noel moaned arching up, pushing his ass down as they slid all the way in. "God, I want more."

"I want more too." Cameron groaned, his other hand slowly stroking over himself. "I have a feeling this won't take long. I'm too worked up."

Noel's chuckle turned into a gross when Cameron pushed in harder. "Me too. Come on, I think that's enough."

Cameron slid his fingers out slowly, then lunged at his mouth. He gripped his jaw, smearing fake blood against his face, adding to the sexiness. 

Noel pulled him back by sweaty hair, resting their heads together. "Condom?"

Cameron nodded and reached to the side table where is only magnum condom sat, gold wrapper shining from the lamp. "Only have one, let's not fuck it up." He ripped it with his teeth.

"Jesus, you didn't pick up shit did you." Noel smiled, eagerly watching Cameron lean back, the condom slick as he rolled it down. 

"No. I didn't plan fucking you on this trip." Cameron's laugh morphed into a gasp as the condom slid into place. "Next time I'll be prepared."

Noel nodded, reaching forward to pull Cameron back onto him. "Forget next time. Just worry about now."

"Tell me if I need to stop, okay?" Cameron kissed him as he poured the rest of the fake blood on the condom, then rubbed it in and led his cock in place. "Fuck, I feel like I could come now."

Noel whined, loosely wrapping his feet around Cameron's calves. "Just keep kissing me."

Cameron pushed a little and blue eyes closed. "I can do that." He kissed him, cupping his face as he slowly kept rocking. 

Noel gasped into each kiss, losing his breath at the slight burning, then the pressure. Once he hissed sharply when more than half was inside and Cameron stopped. His arms shaking, breathing raggedly against him, just as worked up as he was.

"You're fucking big." Noel hissed, but put his hand on Cameron's lower back, urging him on. "Can't stop now. Come on."

"It's hard to focus." Cameron moaned, pushing in again as his eyes closed. "You're so tight...God."

They went back to kissing. More like harshly breathing against each others lips. Biting and licking and moaning as he pushed the rest of the way in. Noel stayed still, absorbing the feeling of what they were actually doing. It was a lot. His entire body felt sensitive, twitchy. 

"If I move now, I'm done." Cameron pushed his face into Noel's neck, kissing as he tried to breath. "I've never felt anything so good."

Noel nodded, finally able to breathe. His hand smoothed up Cameron's shaking shoulders, his other hand on one side, holding him. "Me too. Never. Like ever."

"Really?" Cameron asked seriously as he looked at him. His face flushed, dried bloody fingerprints on one cheek. "It doesn't hurt?"

"It did." Noel touched his flushed face, green eyes darker than he'd ever seen them. "It's a lot to adjust to. But I'm good. I'm better than good."

Cameron grinned, his body shifting without meaning to but Noel's entire body moved as he gasped, gripping him tightly. "Yeah?" He asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah." Noel whined, gripping Cameron's back hard as he urged him to move again. "Move Cam. Let me feel you."

"Fuck." Cameron kissed him again, then braced his arms on either side of Noel and pulled his hips back against the overwhelming tightness before he shoved back in. "Oh my God."

Noel shut his eyes, his entire back arching up as he absorbed the thrust. It was like nothing he could have imagined. He was full and there was immense pressure as Cameron moved deep into him, but it was mind blowing how good it felt. 

So good that he dug his nails into Cameron's back, tilted his hips and pushed with his feet until Cameron went deep, making him cry out loudly. "Cam, oh fuck." He moaned into his neck, eyes closed as they moved. "It's so good."

"Yeah it is." Cameron groaned, his hand dropping to Noel's thigh. Gripping it hard as he pushed in and out at a steady pace. "How the fuck did we not know about this?"

The bed began to slam into the wall as Cameron's thrusts got harder. Noel urged him on, trying to get him in deeper and faster. Their skin slid together from all the built up sweat, their moans echoed off the walls and replayed the sound back to them.

"Sit up." Noel pushed lightly at his shoulders until Cameron was forced to slow his pace. "I want to watch you move."

With a deep groan of approval, Cameron shifted slowly so he didn't slip out, until he was kneeling. Noel's legs split wider and he could see his cock breaching him, stretching him. "Holy fuck."

"Look good?" Noel asked. Moaning sharply at the change of angle. 

"It looks so fucking good." Cameron gripped both of his thighs and thrusted deep. "Okay to move or slow still?"

Noel gripped the bed. "Move as much as you want. I'm good. I just need it now."

He knew how wrecked he sounded. Probably just as wrecked as he looked. But Cameron was right there with him. Looking like he was about to lose it any second but fighting for control. Noel never wanted it to end. 

With both hands on Noel's thighs, his fingers digging into his skin, Cameron pulled back his hips until only the head was in, the rest of him shiny with lube, then roughly snapped his hips forward until his balls slapped against Noel's ass.

"Shiiitt." Cameron tipped his head back and he moved fast, pushing in hard and slowly withdrawing his hips. He had to tighten his grip, bringing Noel's thighs over his own. "God, you feel so fucking good."

Noel yelped when Cameron rammed into what he could only assume was his prostate. Tingling sensation spider webbed to every inch of his body until he was rolling his hips down to feel more.

"That's it Cam." Noel whimpered, eyes closed as he kept hitting it over and over. "Don't move. Just stay there."

Cameron grinned, doing as Noel demanded, only he went harder, faster. Watching him writhe on his cock. "Right there huh?"

"Fuck, right there!!" Noel released his death grip on the bed. One hand moved to Cameron's knee, the other to his cock, stroking quickly. "I'm gonna come so fucking hard."

Cameron slowed at that, making Noel glare up at him until he smiled. "I want you to ride me." Blue eyes widened. "Think you can?"

Noel huffed, breathing raggedly. "How the hell should I know?" He smiled when Cameron did. "I guess we can try?"

Cameron shivered. "Oh yeah, I gotta see you like that baby." He bent down, kissing the next smartass comment from his mouth until Noel was relaxed, trying to move. "Hold on to me."

Noel gripped his shoulders quick enough for Cameron to roll to the side, laying on his back with him on top. As the angle shifted, Noel's head dropped back, his leg shaking.

"Oh, God." Noel moaned, his nails digging into Cameron's chest. "Much deeper like this."

Cameron nodded, rubbing up and down Noel's thighs. "Show me Noel. I know once you start moving, it won't take long."

"If I can move." Noel corrected, his voice as shaky as his thighs. "God."

Cameron leaned up as his hands moved to Noel's ass, bracing him. "You can do it baby." He whispered against his lips, slowly moving his hips to get them started. "I already love it."

Noel smiled as he kissed him, pushing messy red hair back from his face. It was surprisingly tender and sweet between them in a way it hadn't been before. "Start for me."

Cameron smirked as he laid back , hands gripping Noel's ass to spread him open. "Anything you need." He pushed up with his hips. Both their eyes closed, Noel gasping to the ceiling.

"Cam." He whined, shyly looking down to see Cameron look up at him like he was the sexiest person in the world. That alone got him to spread his knees wider, shifting a little as he lifted up. Green eyes widened as he slid back down.

"Oh my God." Cameron pushed his head into the pillow and moaned deeply. "That's perfect baby."

Noel preened at the words, blushing as he repeated the same movement, only faster and his cock slapped against his stomach. "Touch me Cam."

Cameron moved one hand to grip his side, helping him move up and down a little faster, the other hand moved to his cock, stroking as Noel fell apart. "Like that?"

"Just like that." Noel groaned, eyes closing as the last of his nervousness wore off. Now he was simply chasing that feeling. Eager to get to the end. "You're hitting it again and I can't…" He moved harder. "It's gonna make me come."

"I know." Cameron moved his hand faster as Noel pushed into it, then down on his cock. "I'm so fucking close baby. I need you there with me."

One hand moved back on Cameron's thigh as he fought to keep the same angle only moving faster. It worked. His eyes blurred, his entire body tingled. "I am there. Just a little more."

Cameron bit his lip, trying to hold it back or as long as needed but he was struggling. "Please baby, you feel too good."

Suddenly he was there. His eyes widened, his body moving on its own. "Now Cam." He warned as he whined. "Right now, fuck!!"

Cameron came as he did. Noel could feel him pushing up into his ass, even as come painted his hand, then his chest. Noel couldn't stop. He kept moving as Cameron moaned under him. Helping him move with a tight grip on his hip until he was about to pass out. 

"Easy baby." Cameron hissed, his grip tightening until he was still. "Too sensitive."

Noel nodded, his eyes barely staying open. "Good?"

Cameron bit his lip as he nodded. "So damn good Noel. Come here." He coaxed him down slowly as the position shifted. "Kiss me."

The kiss was slow, lazy. Noel framed Cameron's face with his arms, his hands threading into red hair. Cameron held him too, his hands slowly moving up and down his back, soothingly, lovingly. 

"Holy shit." Noel breathed deeply as the kiss slowed and their heads pressed together. "That was unreal."

When Cameron felt his legs shake, he gripped him and rolled slowly until Noel could relax into the bed, him between his thighs. "That has to be the best sex I've ever had."

Noel blushed. "Yeah, me too." 

"Blushing again Noel." Cameron smiled, rubbing his thumb over one hot cheek. "I love it."

"Shut up." He joked, totally relaxed into the bed. Not even caring that come glued them together. "We are a damn mess."

Cameron nodded and slowly slipped out, making them both groan. "Next time, no fake blood." His eyes rolled back when he slipped the condom, tied it and let it drop to the ground. "Wanna shower with me?"

Noel's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." He smiled, bending to kiss Noel's knee. "Covered in come and blood baby. Figured you might like to."

Noel sat up, surprised at how much his lower back ached. "Yeah, I want to. Just didn't know if this included showers or cuddling."

"I sure as shit hope it does." Cameron kissed him quickly but slowly got off the bed on weak legs. "That's half the fun."

Noel was grateful Cameron wanted those things included. He could only imagine how awkward it would be if they just went their separate ways. 

"Gonna carry me since you fucked up my back?" Noel smiled when Cameron blushed. He moved to the edge of the bed. "I can hardly just sit here."

Before Cameron could flaunt his skills, Noel's phone went off. They both paused for a moment, then Cameron moved to his jeans, dug for the phone and his eyes widened when he looked at the screen.

"I'm gonna start the shower." Cameron handed it over and moved into the bathroom, shutting the door. 

Noel froze when Layla's name popped up. But he answered quickly, trying not to sound so fucked out. "Hey babe."

"Hey back. You okay?"

Noel looked at the messy bed, smiling. "Oh yeah, I feel fucking awesome. Why?"

"Oh nothing. Thought something might have been wrong when you didn't call me."

Her voice sounded worried, not annoyed. 

"Sorry babe. Just got caught up with work. You okay?" Noel found himself lying easily. Surprised when he didn't feel as guilty as he should have.

"Yeah, just miss you."

The bathroom door opened and Cameron stood in the doorway, naked and smirking. Noel licked his lips, eyes moving all over him before landing on his eyes. 

"Yeah, me too." Noel said distractedly. "Just tired. About to hop in the shower."

Cameron nodded, eyes devious. 

"Okay. Call me tomorrow then?" Layla asked quietly.

Noel stood, groaning when his back popped. "Of course. Love you." He muttered, halfway into the bathroom. He waited until she repeated the words before he ended the call and tossed it on the bed.

"You comin?" Cameron asked from inside the shower.

Noel saw Cameron's back arched through the glass. He glanced down, his cock already half hard. "Oh yeah. I'm coming."


End file.
